1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a multi-functional integrated circuit (IC) apparatus in a mobile communication terminal capable of implementing at least two functions by using one IC, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication techniques and manufacturing techniques for mobile communication terminals develop, users can take photographs, watch videos, listen to music, access the Internet, or play games by using the mobile communication terminal. A mobile communication terminal that supports such various functions is not merely a mobile phone, but can be referred to as a mobile entertainment system.
In order to implement such various functions, the mobile communication terminal has to be provided with corresponding modules, for example, a camera module for capturing images and videos, an MP3 module for listening to music, a memory module for storing different types of multimedia data, an infrared data association (IrDA) module for performing infrared signal communications, etc. Each of the multiple modules has to be provided with an integrated circuit (IC) for generating different synchronization signals and clock signals. This is because a single IC is set up to perform a single operation via a connection with a single interface using a program within a programmable logic device (PLD) when the mobile communication terminal is turned on.
Therefore, in order to implement various functions in the related art, the mobile communication terminal has to be provided with multiple modules and multiple integrated circuits for driving the modules. Thus, there are difficulties in minimizing the overall size of the mobile communication terminal and lowering its manufacturing and production costs.